writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
WRIXAS 7
• [http://litforum.wikia.com/wiki/The_LITFAs_(Lit_Forum_Awards)#Individual_Ceremonies_Directory '''LITFAs Cermony Directory' ] • WRIXAS 1 • WRIXAS 2 • WRIXAS 3 • WRIXAS 4 • WRIXAS 5 • WRIXAS 6 • WRIXAS 7 • WRIXAS 8 • WRIXAS 9 • WRIXAS 10 • WRIXAS 11 • WRIXAS 12 • WRIXAS 13 • LITFAs 14'' '' WRIXAS 7 ''(AKA WRIXAS: Winter '14) was the seventh Writers Express Awards ceremony, and the first of 2014. It marked the beginning of the awards being held twice a year instead of thrice a year. The results were revealed on 21st February 2014 (over five-and-a-half months after WRIXAS 6), although the process had begun in January 2014. The event again included established projects such as City Girls, Cross My Heart, Hope To Die, These Days 1.0' '''and' Uncertain Nights''.' '''In addition, Jaay joined Hannah as co-Producer of ''High Hopes. There were several new projects during this era, mostly dramas. There was a second season of Cross My Heart, Hope To Die and a standalone drama called Words Of Comfort ''(Lem), as well as a fan fiction version of ITV's former crime serial ''The Bill, by allthingsuk. There were also two new but short-lived soaps on the horizon - City Lights ''(Jamie) and the very successful ''Looking Forward (Jess). As ever, several projects disappeared during this era, including Peaks & Troughs. Park Close ''failed to submit its nominations in time, and this was to be a prelude to the project's axing as well. Meanwhile, authors of ''The Avenue, Lem and Ross, decided not to submit the project this time as it had gone on a lengthy break for much of the eligibility period. Most notably of all, WRIXAS 7 was to be the final inclusion for Birmingham soap opera Uncertain Nights, which had announced it was to end earlier in the year''. To date, Uncertain Nights remains the only soap opera in the forum's history to officially end, without being either abandoned or rebooted. It was also to prove the most successful WRIXAS ever for the serial. ''Uncertain Nights also retains the record for the most installments of any project ever produced, at 270 episodes. Awards Below is a table featuring both nominated and winning projects and their respective categories. All winners are highlighted in bold: WRIXAS League Table (as of February 2014) Forum Members League Table (as of February 2014) Stats & Trivia This time there were 20 sub-categories, up four from WRIXAS 6. There were six in the Crossover category, 7 in Drama and 7 in Soap. There were 23 winners this time - seven more than last time - with three shared awards (compared with zero at WRIXAS 6). Also notable was a big jump in outright winners from Longlist votes. There were 144 options to choose from - an increase of fifteen on WRIXAS 6. Having won five awards at WRIXAS 6, long-running romantic drama series ''City Girls ''managed to strengthen its presence in the Drama category yet further, breaking records by winning a whopping seven WRIXAS - at the time the most ever won at one ceremony by either any project or any drama. These awards were for: *Best Exit (John Roberts) *Best Family/Couple (Mizzie AKA Max & Izzie) *Best New Year Episode (4.12: The Trick Is To Keep Breathing) *Best Drama Female (Izzie Roberts) *Best Drama Scene (John Roberts Dies/Izzie By His Side) *Best Drama Episode (4.12: The Trick Is To Keep Breathing) *Best Drama This was the third time it had won both 'Best Episode' and 'Best Drama', and for both the second time in a row! Meanwhile in Soaps, after a barren 2013 - and with a poetic sense of irony - outgoing Birmingham soap opera ''Uncertain Nights ''went out with a bang at WRIXAS 7, putting in its best ever performance with a storming six WRIXAS for the trophy cabinet: *Best Exit (Oscar Clark) *Best Soap Male (Oscar Clark) *Best Soap Female (Sanchia Clark) *Best Soap Scene (Oscar's Closing Monologue) *Best Soap Plot (Oscar's Cancer) *Best Soap Episode (270: The Final Episode) The harrowing and character-driven story of Oscar Clark's terminal testicular cancer proved a major hit with forum members, with all six of its gongs in some way related to that storyline. This was the most WRIXAS the show had ever won at one ceremony, but it wasn't the only record-breaking achievement - couple Oscar Clark and Sanchia Clark both won 100% of Longlist votes cast for 'Best Soap Male' and 'Best Soap Female' respectively. This was the first time a soap couple had won Best Soap Male and Best Soap Female at the same ceremony. ''High Hopes also broke its own best record by picking up three more accolades. These were for: *Best Christmas Episode (2x23: You Two Have Murdered Enough Christmas Classics As It Is, Sweetheart) *Best Soap Scene (Noah's Role In The Siege Is Revealed To Megan) *Best Soap Plot (Patrick's Death) Short-lived soap '''Looking Forward got off to a strong start, picking up 'Best Newcomer' (Leanne Bedford) and 'Best New Soap' for its efforts. In the face of intense competition this time round, These Days 1.0 had to settle for two WRIXAS, although they were both strong awards. Episode 152 - another scripted episode following the success of the first (144) - again won 'Best Scripted Episode.' Impressively, even after the whirlwind performance of ''Uncertain Nights, These Days ''managed to retain its award for '''Best Soap' for an amazing fifth consecutive time. As she always had done, Lem made a mark with one of her dramas, this time a teenage cancer standalone project called ''Words Of Comfort, which bagged two WRIXAS - one for 'Best Drama Male' (Harry Winters) and 'Best Drama Plot' (Harry's Cancer Battle) - the latter of which won outright on Longlist votes alone. Finally, allthingsuk returned with a well-recieved fan fiction version of a former ITV police procedural. ''ATUK's The Bill ''subsequently won a WRIXA for 'Best New Drama'. Despite continued critical acclaim, ''Cross My Heart, Hope To Die ''(Hannah)' '''was unable to secure any more awards, thanks to strong competition from ''Words Of Comfort and a very popular series of City Girls. The only other project leaving empty handed was new soap ''City Lights ''(Jamie). Only two projects won no awards this time, compared to three last time. A record seven projects won WRIXAS at this ceremony, two more than last time.